


Cornered

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, F/F, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Students love to hate the journalism professor Cat Grant. Kara Danvers is one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and gratitude for my betareader lanalucy.

“Chop Chop!” Cat’s voice resounded at the end of her lecture. 

Students loved to hate the journalism professor. Kara Danvers was one of them. She tried to hurry out of the room as Cat yelled “Move it, people!” impatience clearly audible.

Just as Kara walked by, swimming in a sea of students, a hand closed around her wrist and she was pulled out of the throng. “Not you, Miss Danvers,” Kara heard the professor say as she was taken aside. 

“Miss Grant, is there anything I can help you with?” For long uncomfortable moments Cat stared at Kara with a piercing gaze. Adjusting her glasses, Kara couldn’t stop her nervous giggle. 

“Shush, Keera.” Cat silenced her, pressing an index finger to Kara’s lips. Kara's eyes widened in surprise. The digit was only removed when they had the room to themselves. Cat moved further into Kara’s personal space. 

Kara drew back, only to find herself trapped between the desk and her professor. “I-is there a problem?” 

“Yes, Keera, there’s indeed a problem,” Cat hissed, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching. “With the essay you handed in. I’m amazed by how you continuously manage to fall short of your potential.”

A blush crept up Kara’s neck into her cheeks. “Miss Grant?”

“Private lesson. My office. Tonight.”

Kara nodded, receiving a sharp slap to her ass as she brushed past that made her yelp and had her looking forward to the evening.

The End


End file.
